Milis Cantalach
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: It was unintentional yet truthful... She had become my milis cantalach...


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: It was unintentional yet truthful... She had become my milis cantalach...

A/N: This is set in my A Light in the Darkness universe, and is best understood if you've already read my main stories. Sequel to Do Not Disturb the Centaur... Some spoilers for A Light in the Darkness: Concealed, Christmas in the Cair, and Virtute et Armis.

**Milis Cantalach  
**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

For the second day in a row, Alambiel set a swift pace in front of me. Our journey to her grandfather's house had not gone as well as she'd hoped. She had only mentioned her hoped-for find the once, but I knew she had wanted more than anything to find information about her parents, specifically her mother, the sort of information that Tuulea and Stonebrook had not been able to give her in their stories about her family. That she hadn't found anything of that sort this first time had been more of a blow than she would ever admit. Of course, she didn't know I'd also been looking for something of that nature in my family home when I had left her to search by herself after she had appeared somewhat overwhelmed...once I had made sure there was no danger lurking around the house. Looking at the stiffness of her posture, I decided to see what I could to help her relax before we reached the Cair tomorrow. "I thought you had said you didn't want to run all the way back to Cair Paravel."

She stopped and spun to face me, "Kentauri, has anyone ever told you that you are a giant pest sometimes?"

I raised an eyebrow, "I fear you must have rubbed off on me." I quickly assessed the clearing we had stopped in then looked back at her and simply stated, "We will stop here for the night."

Alambiel looked like she was considering throwing something at me or arguing, but she just stuck her tongue out at me. I hid a smirk. She was cute when in a temper, not that I would ever tell her that...not even if I were ever able to tell her that I no longer see her as just a friend and haven't since Yule and the Christmas Day ball. Her reaction to my almost-dying not quite a full three weeks ago had given me the first sign of hope that maybe she would not reject me nor would our friendship be forfeit if I told her the truth. And, now perhaps was the appropriate time to tell her.

I watched Alambiel as she sat across the fire, sketching something that she had taken great pains to keep hidden from me, claiming it wasn't finished although she had been blushing for some reason when I expressed my curiosity. For a moment, I was tempted to tease her, but I could tell just from how she was still holding herself stiffly that now wasn't the time for teasing. "When do you want to go back?"

She glanced at me then her eyes returned to her drawing, "Don't know. Why?"

I shrugged even though she did not appear to be watching me, "I thought you would continue badgering the house of Asbolus until it gave up the information you want from it."

She closed her sketchbook and gave me an incredulous look, "That's one of the weirdest things I have ever heard you say, Oreius. I am not badgering my Grandda's house."

There was a small glint of amusement in her eyes, so I pressed on. I nodded sagely, "Ah, you have given up."

She threw a stick at me, "Am not!" I saw a hint of a smile as I ducked and she assumed a haughty tone as she continued, "I do not badger a house. That would be silly. _I_ am regrouping in preparation of a new search."

I chuckled, "So when do you want to go back?"

Alambiel finally smiled, "And people say I'm the pest. My dear Kentauri, I believe I will go back after Lucy's birthday to conduct a longer and even more thorough search. Are you going to come with me?"

I nodded, "If you wish."

"I wish." She gave me a questioning look, "Just where did you wander off to this last time, anyway?"

"I went to my family home to check on a few things."

"Ah." She didn't say anything else, which surprised me but then Alambiel only pried when she felt like it or if her curiosity had gotten the better of her. I didn't volunteer any information...she would find out what one of the things I had checked on was soon enough. I let the silence stretch between us as I watched the stars for a while, trying to determine if this was the right time to tell her, but she was asleep by the time I looked over at her again. I sighed and promised myself I would tell her in the morning before we reached Cair Paravel if all went well.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

At first, I did not know what had woken me, but then I realized the woods around us had fallen completely silent. I moved my hand to rest on the hilt of my claymore as I listened for the reason behind this unnatural silence. It took a moment, but then I heard the rustle of cloth and for a brief second I caught sight of our unexpected visitor...a Hag. The Hag was stalking around the edges of the meadow, and froze as I stood. I barely heard the whisper of her spell...I needed to make her think I had not noticed her presence. I also needed to wake Alambiel without giving the Hag her true name. "Wake up, a milis cantalach." I nearly groaned aloud as I realized I had not called her 'my irritable friend' as I had intended, instead I had called her 'my irritable sweet.'

Alambiel sat up and gave me a bewildered look, "What did you-" She cut herself off as she noticed I had my hand on my claymore. I met her eyes then glanced toward the Hag's current hiding place. Her gaze flicked down then up in silent acknowledgement, "I thought we weren't leaving until after sunrise."

She was clever. I spied the outline of the Hag shifting closer to us, Alambiel's grumbling as she stood up convincing her that we had not noticed her presence. I moved my hand slightly, giving Alambiel the precise location of the Hag as I answered, "You have grown lazy."

Alambiel whirled and not a full heartbeat later, the Hag collapsed with one of Alambiel's daggers buried in her throat. There is a reason I have always admired her skill with a blade. Alambiel turned back to me, looking mildly insulted, "Lazy?"

I shrugged, "We were distracting a Hag."

She scoffed then nudged the Hag to ensure she was completely dead before pulling her dagger free and cleaning it. As she sheathed the dagger, I heard her mutter, "_Milis_ cantalach?"

I tensed slightly, once again fearing that I had given away my changed perspective of her and ruined our friendship. I should have been more mindful of my words... But as I watched her face carefully for any hint of what she was thinking, I did not see any sign of anger or disgust or, worse, hurt. She just seemed thoughtful. Maybe... "Alambiel, I-"

"Oreius! Kat!"

I had to ruthlessly stamp down on my urge to inform the Kings they were not welcome...and to hide my disappointment when Alambiel assumed a very impassive look, giving no hint to her thoughts concerning my earlier words. King Edmund looked from us to the Hag then he turned to his brother, "Pay up, Peter."

I raised an eyebrow while Alambiel smirked and the High King blushed, "Ahem, Edmund thought you two would kill the Hag before the Squirrel finished delivering her message or at least before we got here. How was your trip?"

Alambiel shrugged, "Boring, mildly interesting, boring, and then mildly interesting."

The Kings chuckled as Alambiel walked over to them, but I couldn't help wondering if my words had been part of the interesting. She hadn't react negatively at my slip, which gave me even more hope than her reaction to what had happened three weeks ago. It was unintentional yet truthful... She had become my milis cantalach...she just didn't realize it. But, Lion willing, I would find the time and place to tell her the truth and soon.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! So close and yet so very far. Don't you just love the boys' timing in this one? Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


End file.
